


带卡 击鼓传文

by Mr_electrotherapist



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_electrotherapist/pseuds/Mr_electrotherapist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>啦啦啦写完了！大家辛苦！<br/>感谢各位参加的作者！</p><p>顺序如下：<br/>一棒：是你哥哥我啊<br/>二棒：油葱<br/>三棒：月饼<br/>四棒：羊并不黄<br/>五棒：饼<br/>六棒：某不愿透露姓名的Q<br/>七棒：黄不胜烦<br/>八棒：比卡<br/>九棒：亿万笑者</p>
            </blockquote>





	带卡 击鼓传文

宇智波带土摆了摆手“不是说了吗，没什么。”

他顶着众人的目光，拿起桌子上的梅子酒一口喝干。本来是想壮胆的，谁知道那热玩意儿下肚后起了反效果，反让他整张脸都要烧起来。他心里猜想，这一切大概都是酒精的缘故，必然不是因为有个脑袋正在往他大腿上倒，而这个脑袋正是他前男友的。

 

“卡…咳，旗木同志”

带土好不容易才腾出手，把烂泥一样倒在他身上的白毛给扯起来。

“…听得到我说话吗？”

他双手握着卡卡西的肩膀，晃了他两下。过了好半天卡卡西抬起头，神情迷茫。

“……？”

“……”

“……？？”

“你喝多了，我送你回——”

话还没来得及说完，只见那脑袋就又垂了下去，这次更直接倒在他肩膀上，头发蹭着他裸露的颈窝皮肤，有点痒又有点热，让他犹豫了几分。

“……喂……”

看样子是彻底醉死过去了。  
忘年会还在继续，一帮人又弄了些酒准备开。带土抬头瞅了一眼小酒馆的挂钟，刚过11点。按理说，现在才是真正开喝的时候。

 

18那年第一次和人正式交往，对象不仅是个男人，还是互相盯着长大的同期。并没有鲜花，情书，或者红着脸告白之类的事，一切都是相当自然的发展。青春期里两人拔高的不只是身高体重，还有些足以左右大脑的生理激素水平，以及相应而来的——我们称之为：性欲。也不知从哪一天起，小时候习惯了的，再普通不过肉体接触，都成了某种尴尬又挑逗的东西。

就好像现在：卡卡西的脸蹭着带土的脖子，呼出来的热气喷在他的脉搏上。卡卡西还穿着暗部制服，裸露的肩膀以及手臂肌肤相当白皙，却因为醉酒的关系而有点发红。方才带土扶起他的时候蹭到了他手臂内侧，即使戴着手套，他也能感受出那里格外细腻的质感——哪怕这么普通的事，如今在他的解读下，也会变成某种相当暧昧的东西。卡卡西高潮的时候浑身都会发红，卡卡西手臂内侧的皮肤触感特别好——他有时候喜欢对着那块肉咬咬啃啃。

有时候也觉得，爱情不应该是性欲那种头脑一热下的产物。但对身体健康的成年男子来说，不把爱情和性挂钩那就是你逗我呢。正因为如此，即使是此刻努力说服自己“我和旗木卡卡西已经分手了，现在只是普通朋友”，带土脑子里依旧没忍住想了些有的没的。在多巴胺的作用下，看谁都是越看越心生怜爱的。

忘年会继续进行着，大有玩通宵的阵势。

“我明天还有任务，不喝了。”

他挥挥手，跟阿斯玛那帮打了招呼，见对方欲言又止，他又做了个ok的手势，意思是会负责把卡卡西弄回家，你们喝你们的。

 

木叶的冬天其实挺冷。

带土背着卡卡西往回走，夜深了，路上只有植物被吹得呼啦啦的声音。但不知道是喝过酒的原因，还是背后贴着个大活人，他居然还觉得挺暖和。

在路口犹豫了一下该把卡卡西送哪儿去，他家还是自己家。尽管下意识脑袋里想的是往自己家里领——毕竟真要后续发展起来还是自己家方便。但转瞬又想，都分手了，要是酒精作用下两人脑袋都不清醒然后……虽然其实他真没打什么念头，无非就是单纯脑子里过过瘾，不过总的来说好像都很，那个。

纠结了好一会儿，还是决定去卡卡西家。

 

分手一个月，但卡卡西并没有向他要回钥匙，也没有换锁。带土打开门，帮卡卡西把暗部斗篷护具还有武器包脱了。把人送到床上，想了想又给他盖上被子。如果还在交往大概会给他冲个澡，不过现在做这种好像不太合适，还是算了。能做的都做完，虽然其实有点不想走，但确实也该走了。

想了想，又顺便把钥匙放在桌子上，虽然对方没有明确要求，但一直拿着好像也不是回事儿。

 

这手分得，是相当和平。

带土潜意识里觉得，一个男人，初恋完蛋的时候就算不惨烈得跟小说里似的，至少也不该这么平静。不过一想对方是旗木卡卡西，似乎又没什么违和感。就好像自己18岁那年问他紧张得要死，忐忑不安好几天才鼓起勇气问要不要在一起试试，对方耸耸肩很平静就答应了。一个月前他同样平静地说，觉得我们不合适，不想耽误你也不想耽误我自己什么的。

他把一切安置好，刚准备推门离开，却忽然被卡卡西叫住了。

“你等一下。”

回过头，卡卡西不知什么时候已经醒了，正靠在墙边盯着他看。

“怎么了？”

“…我有事要跟你说。”

 

【

装醉？

一个词在他脑子里蹦了出来。不过再看看卡卡西仍带着些无辜的朦胧的双眼，原本煞白的小脸在酒精的作用下染上了几丝红晕，仔细想想倒也不像假的。更别提卡卡西在酒馆里那样紧贴着自己，若说是刻意挑逗，对于已经分手一个月的恋人来说有什么意义。

“嗯……说吧。”

带土一边把开了条缝的房门关上，转过身子，却没有靠近卡卡西。他有些庆幸刚刚没把卡卡西往自己家带，不然等他醒了之后两个人真要相顾无言了。

床上白发的忍者轻咳了几声，脑袋一偏，看见桌上放着带土交还的钥匙。

“我们何必走到这一步呢？带土。”

带土愣了，原因是卡卡西最后喊出他的名字的那种语气，实在有些久违。

 

虽然分手的时候出奇地平静，甚至最后离开的时候卡卡西还送了他一个标准的月牙笑，但带土还是锁在房间内窝了一个晚上的莫名的火。好不容易最后想通了，觉得分手也没什么大不了，反正还是朋友。

第二天在火影塔内碰见的时候，带土才发现自己完全错了。确实，该变的都变了，而不该变的也变了。

“哟，早啊。”

疏远生分、充满客套的问候。带土的脑袋登时就当机了，半晌后才憋出一句回应。

 

而这一次卡卡西的这句话又让他糊涂了。

拜托不是吧，以卡卡西那种不温不火足够窝死人的性格，又是面对自己主动结束的恋情，难道不是在选择转身的一刻就走出来了吗？而现在，在带土终于下定决心断得一干二净的时候，卡卡西又突然杀了他个回马枪。让带土不禁开始怀疑起倚在床上的那个人真的是自己从小就认识的旗木卡卡西吗？

 

“什么意思？”带土问。

“你想过吗，为什么我们会不合适。”  
“不就是……唔……”

他还真答不出来什么呢，要说性格不合，也处了那么久；理想？对着一群朝不保夕的忍者们谈虚无缥缈的未来确实有些无谓。

仔细想想，带土还真是没弄懂，自己这初恋是为啥完蛋的。

“我本来不觉得自己会和男人在一起，但唯独不排斥你，所以你告白的时候我顺理成章地答应了，当时我以为那就是喜欢。”

带土走到卡卡西身旁，见他低垂着眼睫，许是谈起久远之前的事，神色有些黯然。带土忖度了好久，还是在卡卡西身边坐了下来。

对方继续道：“后来我才觉得，我之前想得太简单了。自来也说，爱一个人会愿意为他付出所有，乃至生命。”

 

那个色老头的话……

带土强忍住嘴角的抽动，又想卡卡西是不是钻了牛角尖——这根本不是他的风格嘛。

 

“咳咳……值得我舍命的人实在太多，你……真的不特殊。”

卡卡西突然觉得自己的话有点绝情，正打算改口，却被带土的出声打断了。

“发烧了？”

带土一边说着一边伸出左手，摘下手套把手心贴上了卡卡西的额头，揉蹭了会又往脸颊上摸去。卡卡西眼皮一抬，见到带土开了写轮眼，正在检查他全身的查克拉流动。

“我没事……”

卡卡西的脸蹭地全红了。

“应该是刚刚背你回来的时候受凉了，你等等……”

带土说罢，打算给银发的暗部倒杯热水再准备点药，没成想被卡卡西猛地抓住手腕。

“别去了……”卡卡西的手指发着颤，让带土有些心猿意马，“换个方法吧。”  
“……？”

“我发现，至少我们的身体倒是蛮契合的。”

 

】  
虽然并没有接受的理由，但是意料之中的不想拒绝。怎么说呢……就算确实很“那个”，想要触碰他的念头也已经像是燎上窗帘的火星一样壮大起来。

带土反手握住卡卡西的手腕，牵到脸边，轻轻地磨蹭着嘴唇。卡卡西被他的动作弄的背后电流似的酥麻，忍不住瑟缩了一下。带土加大了手上的力道，还是憋不住问他：“……那这又算什么呢？……你是在可怜我吗？”

卡卡西有些苦恼地说：“并不是……”他拉下了自己的面罩，凑上去亲亲他，“……总之，你就不要问那么多了。”

 

带土不开心地把他压到了床上，把衣服的下沿推到了他的胸口堆成一团，埋头在那片透着淡淡粉红的胸口粗鲁地舔吻。

卡卡西这家伙果然是长大了，他恶狠狠的在他胸口留了个牙印。明明以前矜持得要死，还最排斥这种成人式的性、爱分离的关系了的。至于分手的理由什么的……他并不记得自己曾对那段关系提出过“爱不爱”之类的要求。与其这样说，不如说是他也不知道自己究竟有着什么要求，只要能够和卡卡西在一起就很开心了，可是……

“带土……轻一点啊。”卡卡西说。

“你闭嘴。”  
带土的声音闷闷的：“你又不爱我，那就算不上是做爱。既然要做，我当然不会管你的感受了。”

卡卡西把手指插入他发间，轻声问他：“……那你为什么要同意？……不愿意的话……”

带土抬起头瞪他：“我和你又不一样！我当然是因为……是因为……”

他的声音越说越小，卡卡西也反应过来他还未出口的大概是什么，便温柔地揉了揉他的头发止住了他的话语：“所以……那对你不公平不是吗？”

“这有什么公不公平的，我又不在意……”  
带土气闷地反驳他，却被卡卡西的动作吓了一跳，“你干什么？”

他被推到了床上，他那多年的小伙伴就那样双腿分开跨坐在了他的腰上。卡卡西一边弓着背脱掉了被揉的不成样子的上衣，一边回答他：“现在说那些干什么呢？……你不想做吗？”

 

卡卡西坐在带土的腰上轻轻摆动腰肢，湿润饱满的的皮肤上有着小小的伤疤。酒精在体内燃烧着，热乎乎的手掌探到了对方的裤子里：“明明已经站起来了不是吗？”

他抚弄着手下那个坚实的肉块，问已经气得说不出话的带土：“你想要怎么做呢？”

带土只是气哼哼地瞪他。

“既然你不说的话……”  
卡卡西想了想，低头含住了他，一只手伸到后腰扯下了自己的裤子。

“你……”带土说。

卡卡西用右手固定着那块自己无论是身心都相当熟悉的肉体，把它弄得湿答答的，低着头直起身子，对准之后然后艰难地坐了下去。

 

在扩张和润滑都不充分的情况下，两人都不太好受。卡卡西用力地捏着带土的肩膀，带土也不得不握着他的腰帮助他把身体全部沉下去。

“……你还说不爱我……”带土有些开心地埋怨道，“明明……”

卡卡西顺了顺呼吸，开始慢慢地起伏：“我不爱你……我只是……”  
他低下头去吻带土的眼角。

带土感觉眼睛越来越酸，但是强撑着完全不想闭上，他看着卡卡西下巴上那点褐色的小痣慢慢靠近，仿佛要占据他整个视线。

卡卡西贴在他身上有些犹豫的说：“你并不是最特殊的那一个，这算不上爱。不过我想要你开心……可是为什么你并不开心？”

 

【

带土伸手捏住卡卡西的下巴，阻止后者继续用类似于温柔的姿态亲吻自己的眼睛。他看着卡卡西近在咫尺的英俊面容，看着那些平常大半都藏匿于深色面罩之下的白皙皮肤，眉头一皱顺势张嘴咬上了卡卡西的唇角，力道大概有些控制不住，很快他的舌头就尝到了一丝淡淡的血腥味。带土咬破了卡卡西的嘴唇。  
“……既然你不爱我，又何必管我开不开心。”然后他说。  
带土很难判断此时此刻盘桓在自己胸口翻涌不止的那股情绪该用什么形容来定义。或许是恼火，或许是不甘，或许是失望，又或许是那么点说不清道不明的小小伤心。脑子开始发出抗议的声音，于是他干脆放弃深入思考下去。  
卡卡西就在他眼前，全身赤裸、止不住地微微发颤，汗水沿着卡卡西颈部的曲线滑落，在胸口和腹部的肌肉上留下一道道湿润的痕迹，带着盐分的液体慢吞吞地滴下来，暧昧而情色。带土觉得卡卡西淌下的薄汗好像悉数滴进了他的心底，点点滴滴汇聚成了无形的溪流，而后积蓄成湖，连同他的灵魂也一并淹没。  
卡卡西将带土的分身吞进了体内，狭窄紧致的后穴紧紧包裹着带土的一部分，因为前戏做得并不充分而显得有些进退两难。卡卡西颤颤巍巍地骑在带土身上，双腿半跪着，原先捏着带土肩膀的手已然收回，此时也不得不撑在带土的腹上借力。  
带土就这么冷眼旁观着。他听见卡卡西在大口喘着气，吐出来的声音却一如既往地压得很低，仿佛害怕惊扰到什么东西似的。他知道卡卡西在试图自己动，想用他勃起了的性器来操自己，就像他们以往任何一次做爱那般。他看着卡卡西低垂着眼帘的样子，眼神似有些涣散，明明应该与他互相碰撞的目光却不知投向了何方。  
带土想问卡卡西到底在看什么，但他最后还是选择抿紧嘴唇，什么也没说。从小时候开始带土就不太明白卡卡西的脑子总是在思忖着什么。他原以为对卡卡西而言可以称得上“重要”这个程度的东西并不会很多，他甚至以为自己对卡卡西而言应该也算是个颇为重要的存在，可是从什么时候开始的呢，卡卡西长大了，变得能够随时披着虚伪的笑容面具掩藏起一切情绪。眼前这银发男人已经不再是从前那个傲气凌人的天才少年，而他也已经不再是那个吊车尾的爱哭鬼，可宇智波带土却依旧看不穿旗木卡卡西的心。  
卡卡西的身体很烫。带土伸出右手抚摸上卡卡西的脸颊，过高的热度透过掌心渗进他的血液里，丝丝入扣，好像停留的时间再久一些便会被那阵热度灼伤。卡卡西脸色潮红，鼻尖都是沁出的薄汗，带土的拇指摁在卡卡西的嘴角，顺理成章地就被卡卡西探出的舌头舔了一下。卡卡西的舌头很软，因为发烧而比平常还要滚烫。又湿又软的舌身舔过带土的指腹，留下缱绻热量和零星水渍，让带土不由得联想起卡卡西身后某处同样湿滑柔软的地方。  
“……带土……”  
卡卡西轻咬着带土的指尖含糊地喊了一声，嗓音低哑，钻进带土的耳中像是生了根，缭绕不去。带土觉得卡卡西此刻的状态像是喝醉了，又或者只是因为发着低烧身体不适而有点儿神志不清，他想起卡卡西说的那句话，心里也忍不住承认他和卡卡西唯一契合的大概真的只有这具身体。  
欲望在体内叫嚣着原始的冲动，某种热烈的渴望仿佛随时都能撕裂皮肤喷涌出来，顷刻间将整个世界都烧成灰烬。带土伸出空着另一只手扶在卡卡西腰侧，指节摩挲着卡卡西结实精瘦的肌肉，一下又一下，不太明显的催促。按在卡卡西唇边的拇指则漫不经心地往旁边一挪，径自探进了卡卡西温热的口腔中，搅弄起那条灵活柔软的舌头。  
带土看见卡卡西从善如流地继续舔他的手指，唾液溢出了无法闭合的嘴唇，濡湿了带土的指节。卡卡西撑在带土腹部的双手颤抖起来，手臂伸直用力，上半身稍稍前倾，几乎要撞进带土怀里，身后交合的部位被这动作牵引着略微分开了片刻，带土的性器顶端仍抵着卡卡西的穴口。卡卡西深吸了一口气，胸口起伏得厉害，但还是忍耐着再次让带土湿漉漉的阴茎挤进自己的体内。  
带土抽出塞在卡卡西嘴里捣乱的手指，转而往下滑落至颈间。拇指抵着突起的喉结，手掌贴着颈边同样柔软的皮肤，躁动的脉搏声仿佛某种永不停歇的鼓点，只要他再用力一些，就能轻易折断卡卡西的脖子。他看着眼前那个银发男人被情欲染红的白皙脸庞，听着对方因为疼痛或者别的什么而忍不住泻出的细碎呻吟，想着一些不合时宜的废话。  
难道不是最特殊的存在，就不能代表爱了吗？难道只有值得为其舍命的人，才能被称作是爱吗？  
带土看着卡卡西的脸，不知道为什么忽然就觉得对方好像距离他很远很远，明明就近在眼前啊，明明他随便一伸手就能将这人的呼吸扼杀在掌心。  
为什么卡卡西总是这么难搞呢？带土不太高兴地想。  
明明之前才主动提出分手，现在却又来对他投怀送抱；明明看起来是那样触手可及，却似乎永远都抓不住边角身影；明明嘴上说着不爱他的话语……脸上却又流露出一副受伤了的表情。  
“为什么你总是这么难搞呢？”  
带土皱着眉头一直盯着卡卡西瞧，说完身下猛地一顶，在卡卡西被颠得下意识往后扬起头颅时顺势凑过身去，张嘴恶狠狠地咬上卡卡西的喉结——  
“——既然你不爱我，就别假装在乎我开不开心啊，卡卡西。”

】  
“啊！”脆弱的脖颈和敏感的下身同时被袭击，毫无防备的卡卡西一声惊叫，吃痛的皱起眉，张开嘴，却又立刻将更多的声音压抑在喉咙中。他胡乱地晃着脑袋，下意识地否定，“不是……不是的……”又似要挣开带土的唇齿，额前散乱的银色发丝无助地颤动。

“不是什么？嗯？”卡卡西的身体向后弯折成一张柔韧的弓，带土不给他逃离的机会，一手掐着他的腰把他钉在自己的性器上，一手紧紧地压住他的后脑，舌头追逐着后仰的柔软颈项，在已留下深红齿痕的皮肤上细细舔舐。他的皮肤太过白皙，轻轻一碰就会留下显眼的红痕，给这白得近乎透明的身体平添一丝艳丽。

带土期待着卡卡西否定他的话，真的听到这样的回答，理智却又让他无法相信。似乎只有把自己深深嵌进他身体最隐秘的部位，他才能获得一点暂时的慰藉，才能拉近一点与卡卡西的距离，尽管每次淫靡的做爱后，总会面临更大的空虚。

“不是……不是假装啊。”卡卡西用手臂推拒着带土的胸膛，终于和带土拉开了一小段距离。带土沉默地注视着他，他尽力平复着喘息，保持着与带土相连接的姿势，抬起眼看着带土，嘴角勾起一道若有若无的弧度，轻轻地笑了。

“不是假装啊。”他说，“ 我的确在乎你啊，你是我的同伴啊，就像暗部的队友们，就像同期的伙伴们，你怎么会觉得我不在乎你呢？跟你做正好是各取所需，不好吗？”他的声音还在喘，他裸露的胸膛因为刚刚激烈的性事还在不断起伏，他翕动的嘴唇还牵着银丝，却说着不近人情的话。

“那些人，跟我是一样的吗？”带土紧紧地盯着卡卡西的眼睛，压在他后颈的手不知什么时候转压为掐，“如果他们有需要，你也会跟他们做这种事吗？”

感受到后颈的手渐渐施压，卡卡西不以为意，仍然自顾自地说着：“为什么不呢？我已经说过了，你并不是最特殊的那个。”

“那还有谁？”带土的手剧烈的抖动起来，拼命阻止自己捏断卡卡西的脖子冲动，即使知道卡卡西是在挑衅他，故意激怒他，带土仍然无法压下怒火。太可恶了，这个人的嘴巴真是太可恶了，明明下面还含着他的东西，怎么能说出如此刻薄的话。真想操到这张嘴再也无法吐出完整的句子，操到他神志不清只能发出支离破碎的呻吟，操到他满身精液在自己身下哭泣求饶，“你就那么欠操吗？卡卡西！”

卡卡西动了动被掐住的脖子示意带土松手，他眯起眼睛，嘴角的弧度更加深了：“放开吧，你怎么舍得掐死我呢。”

“你的命是我救的，掐死你太可惜了。”带土的眼睛已经发红了，他的声音几乎是咬牙切齿，“不过我可以干死你。”

“你尽管试试看啊。别以为你救了我一命我就得以身相许，我又没让你救。”

啪！卡卡西话音未落，就被带土一个巴掌掀翻在床上。带土只觉得浑身血液逆流，一下子全冲上了脑门，他已经被全然激怒了：“卡卡西！你真是这么想的吗？很好！很好！！”这算什么？他拼尽全力救卡卡西，为了他差点丢了自己的性命，到头来心意却被如此践踏，交往了这么久又算什么？卡卡西到底把他当什么？即使卡卡西从来不说，带土一直坚信他在卡卡西心里是不一样的。带土从没有像此刻一般，觉得自己是个天大的笑话。

卡卡西常年被面罩遮挡的脸颊上立刻浮现出了清晰的指印，一丝鲜血溢出了嘴角，滑过那颗显眼的黑痣，缓缓流下来，他倒在床上，发丝散在脸上洒下一片阴影，让人看不清他的表情。

带土猛地抽出还埋在卡卡西体内的粗大肉棒，带出一大波湿热的透明黏液。空虚的洞穴大张着一时无法闭拢，露出里面被插得艳红的甬道，带土用手指刮搔了一下穴口的嫩肉，感受到卡卡西的身体一阵战栗，那个洞更是快速地张缩了几下，似乎想要留住带土的指尖。不过带土的手很快离开了，他一把捏住卡卡西的下巴拖到眼前，用大拇指抹去他嘴角和痣上面的鲜血，一下一下反复抹在他淡薄的唇上。沾满卡卡西的体液的另一只手探了进去，撬开了他的嘴巴。

“我看你上面的洞比下面的洞还欠操。”带土撸动了几下硬到发胀的肉棒，猛地插进了他的嘴。

卡卡西被打了一巴掌还在犯懵，一下就被带土的阴茎填满了嘴，完全说不出话。

 

【

其实下一秒钟，带土就后悔了。

虽说目前正干着兽性大发的活计，但宇智波带土本质上是个非常有爱的人--他的确喜欢强硬的对待卡卡西，可是弄伤他这件事却从来没有想过。

\--不仅从没有想过伤害他，要保护这个人的决心，从很早以前就刻在心底了。

可是停不下来，带土抓着卡卡西的头发把他往自己的方向摁着，受不了，此刻不断抽搐着的喉咙包裹着他，按摩着他的粘膜是那样柔软高热……

受不了，理智根本不可能继续与情欲战斗下去，除了“操死他”以外，脑子里的念头，就只剩下“射他一脸”这一个。

翌日。

带土早晨醒来时抓起床头的闹钟看了一眼，离他昨晚最后一次掐着卡卡西的胯部狠狠冲击然后射进去，已经过去差不多六个小时。他又在床上躺了一会，确认了一下卡卡西似乎仍然熟睡中，这才起身去浴室。

他得起来做早饭，大清早的，二人昨晚还一起经历了一场高强度有氧运动，要是不吃早餐就出门，那卡卡西的胃也伤不起。带土自己吃了两片面包，就把早餐和牛奶放在小托盘里给卡卡西端了进去。

要是以前他可以不会这么做……啊不，曾经这么做过一次。那次卡卡西终于点头答应在床事中试试木遁，结果第二天就起不来了，带土只得给他把早饭送到床头放在四脚的床上小桌上……不知道是不是记忆美化，但是现在想起来带土只觉得当时卡卡西那含怨带怒的小模样真是可爱哇……

停--!

不要在早饭时间想这种奇怪的东西啊！良心在胸口大喊大叫，带土批评了自己一秒钟，然后走进了房间。

踏入房门的一刻他又听见名为良心的东西喊了些什么，不过他迅速把它无视了。

因为卡卡西正曲着四肢把自己从床上撑起来。他昨晚是趴着入睡的，所以这一刻以他的姿势，映入带土眼帘的，正好是那挺翘浑圆，臀瓣缝隙之中残余着精液、皮肤上甚至还留着齿印和指痕的白屁股。

昨晚一重一重瞬间涌入脑海，昨晚他就是这个姿势，被自己掐着腰弄的连射都射不出来--

“你看什么。”

带土眨眨眼，迅速回过神来，“看你，你好看。呐，早饭，还不谢谢我。”

卡卡西改变了姿势，翻了个身坐在床上。在四脚桌被放在他面前的时候还抬起头来瞪了带土一眼，眼角像涂了薄薄一层胭脂，一抹绯红；更因为他皮肤白皙的缘故，那红色在带土眼中简直算得上色情。

他忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。

啊，想起来了，卡卡西昨晚的确哭了。

不管是被龟头捅到了喉咙，还是后面高潮时试图挣扎着逃离又被拖回来狠狠贯穿时，伴随着被压抑的呜咽声从眼角滑落的透明液体……总不至于全是汗吧。

这么想着，带土反而觉得心里出现了某种类似于怜香惜玉的感情。昨日的暴虐就像那些精液一样射进了卡卡西的身体，消失无踪。他现在特别想捏捏卡卡西的脸，毕竟卡卡西的确是非常的好看，不管是小时候那让人看了就想啃一口掐一把的脸蛋和手臂，还是现在这个似乎在无意识勾人的面容，真是……

啪。

“干什么。”卡卡西咬着牛奶杯面色不善，“再捏揍你。”

你已经揍了。带土晃了晃被打疼的手，凑到卡卡西身边，抬着头仔细端详了他一会儿。

“……你看什么。”卡卡西又问了一次。

“看你，你好看。”

“……恶心。”怎么连台词都不换一个。

“你还不是和恶心的人睡了。”说着带土伸手摸上了卡卡西的肩头，他还记得小时候它们圆润白皙如同珍珠，这一定不是什么记忆美化，现在还是这么白呢。

卡卡西低头咬面包，不理他。

沉默了几分钟后，带土咬着他的肩头开口了，“我等会儿要出任务。”

卡卡西没吭声，大概心里在说干我啥事儿。

于是带土就把手伸进了他两腿中间，在性器与肉穴之间的柔嫩地带用力掐了一把，等到卡卡西整个人都疼的抖了一下，他才把下半句说了出来，

“结束之后，我会来找你。”

潜台词是等我回来干你。

大约是觉得被冒犯了，卡卡西怒视着带土，脸颊鼓着，嘴里还咬着面包--当然，看在带土眼里，这又是要老命的可爱。

这人一看到他可爱成这副模样就已经把良心踩到了地里。他这么说，

“不就是打炮嘛，爽爽呗。”不让谈恋爱了，连炮友都不能做吗。

卡卡西皱着眉头地把面包咽了下去（还喝了口牛奶），反击道，“那你怎么不躺下让我爽爽。”

“什么？！你居然没爽到吗？”带土做出一副惊讶的表情，“那是谁抱着我肩膀不停哭着说‘太过了受不了饶了我’呀。”

那一定不是疼的，当然疼痛也必定存在。他太熟悉卡卡西身体的每一个反应，如果当时只有疼痛的话，这家伙是不会边哭边哼哼唧唧地射出来的。

果然，卡卡西白皙的脸似乎有些变红，不过没准是错觉，带土想，但他就算不答应也没事，反正……

他趁着卡卡西愣神的时候，快速地凑上去舔了舔他的嘴角，然后敏捷地躲开挥过来的手刀，“等着我吧。”

也不管这句话简直像个flag.

 

☆★☆★☆

带土出门的时候其实没想过回来还能看到卡卡西的。

他们已经分手了，虽然卡卡西没有向他要过钥匙，但他们毕竟是分手了的。

分手是个什么样的概念呢？带土这么想着，心中有些烦闷，他至此为止的一生之中，只谈过这一次恋爱，也只分过这一次手。他以为自己会像小说里写的那样寻死觅活，见不得别人好过，但事实上也并没有什么特别的事情发生。

他们甚至还能在忘年会上一起喝酒，卡卡西和他闲聊了一个晚上，后者喝醉了之后还可以那么自然地把头靠在他的大腿上。就好像他们从来没有分手过，而带土从来没有那么寂寞地生活了一个月一样。抱着种种复杂的想法，带土在午饭的时间点上赶回了卡卡西家。他拉开门的那会儿其实自己也不知道自己在期待着什么，他想过万一卡卡西在屋里、万一，卡卡西在等他的话，那这个事情本身代表了什么呢？他会想要修复他们的关系吗？就像。带土想要卡卡西回来那样的类似念头，卡卡西会有吗？

如果没有的话，他为什么要在我面前说那些莫名其妙的话，然后还躺到床上给我干啊！卡卡西可不是只是为得个炮友就做出这种事情的人……带土在心里腹诽了一下，下定决心打开了门。

屋里静悄悄的，他一眼就看到餐厅上摆着的托盘，里头是吃剩的早饭，他三两步走到卧室门口向里张望了一下，发现床铺被草草地叠了一下，虽然卡卡西昨晚脱下的外套还甩在地板上，但到处都没有什么声音。带土努了一下嘴巴，说不上来心底的感觉是失望还是反而松了口气。

有冷风从带土没来得及合拢的门缝里吹进来，直把他吹得一个哆嗦。他回去阖上那道门，这房子卡卡西住了很多年，墙上的缝隙里也若隐若现着老旧的痕迹。今天的任务结束之后，在距新年剩下的没几个日子里，带土的任务少了很多，如果他这两天做得勤快一些，他想他新年的那一天还能帮自己争取到一个休假日。他……他有些问题想要向卡卡西问个清楚，然而他此刻其实也并不确定在这个屋子里等他是不是一个好的选择。

然而出乎带土意料的是，下一秒房间里竟传来悉悉索索的声音，他猛地一回头，正巧看见从厕所隔间里探出头来的卡卡西。

“……没想到你真的会回来。”卡卡西看起来也蛮意外的，他往外伸了一下脑袋，随后又缩回去半个：“你吃过了没？我其实还没准备午饭……”

带土也说不清楚自己现在到底是饿还是不饿，心里到底是欣慰还是尴尬，于是他只好避开了这个问题。

“因为我说过结束之后会来找你的！”带土只好这么嘴硬地说，用有些蛮横的态度掩饰掉了他略略慌张的内心。

对此卡卡西的回应显得有些心不在焉，他只是轻轻地说了一句“好吧”，然后又钻回了门里。带土听到一些水声。他觉得自己不应该在这种时刻还老想着一些下流的事情，但事实上伴随着水声他的脑袋里几乎是情不自禁地开始播放起前一晚上一些疯狂的镜头，关于那些卡卡西的吻、卡卡西的酒气、卡卡西皱起的眉头、和卡卡西在夜色里似乎会发出光来的身体。大腿上卡卡西枕过的地方甚至都开始微微地发烫了，一切和卡卡西有关的细节都在没有任务可供考虑的脑海里变得无比清晰。他还记得那是自己时隔了一个月之后再次进入卡卡西的感觉，那里对他来说是一个值得怀念的地方，是他从18岁的表白开始的生活中点滴欲望的聚集之处，也是带土情感宣泄的终点之一。其实，他实在是不想再纠结什么爱不爱的问题了，只要卡卡西还愿意让带土伸手触摸他软软的、蓬松的银发，那分手这件事也就再也不会显得像原来那样对他造成深深的伤害。

打断带土思绪的依旧是卡卡西的呼唤：“带土。”

不知是什么样的情绪在鼓动，他的脸色看起来有点红：“过来帮个忙？”

带土欣然走到了他面前：“什么事？”

“咳，”卡卡西说，“我在清理……那什么，但是好像又有点没洗干净，所以……”

“……，”带土眼珠一转，默默地将视线从卡卡西带着咬痕的脖子移开，投向了一边的地板，“肚子不舒服了吗？”

“感觉是有点怪怪的，大概跟太久没做也有关系。毕竟以前都是你洗比较多，我自己不太……”卡卡西有点不好意思地侧过身体，带土忍下了道歉的话，跟在他后面把手放上他的肩膀。

“转过去我看看。”带土说。

卡卡西的下面有些肿，带土早上就注意到了，但那时他强迫自己不要去太过在意，或者说他也没什么权力去为这红肿做些什么。此刻他就着喷头里留下的温柔的水流，慢慢地把卡卡西的腰按弯下去，然后把手指伸进他的情感源泉之中。

具体有多痛带土不知道，但无疑肯定是有些不舒服的，卡卡西什么话也没说，只是稍稍绷紧了身上的肌肉，带土则一边说“放松”一边用另一只手的手指撑开一点卡卡西的臀缝，好让他能够舒服一点。他注意到卡卡西的耳朵尖很快就变得通红，这感觉挺好的，但他觉得再磨蹭下去事情会变得更加奇怪，于是只是快速仔细地清洗了一下，就把手抽回来，把喷头交回到卡卡西手里。

“差不多了。”带土只手扣上水龙头，把水温调得稍微高一些，然后对卡卡西点点头。大约只过了五分钟，卡卡西已经洗完澡穿好衣服走到客厅里来了，而带土此时正在厨房里煎蛋，窗户还是被他打开了一条缝，12月的冷风还是呼呼地往里灌着，那步伐毫不留情。

带土把火关小，看着蛋液在锅里渐渐凝固，在卡卡西走到他身后，从冰箱里拿出菜放到案板上的时候，带土竭力装作不经意的样子说：

“卡卡西，虽然你说你不爱我了，但是因为你还能很自然地跟我……做爱，而且你也觉得我对你来说也是很重要的……”

“而我，我没办法骗自己，我觉得我大概还像18岁的时候一样的喜欢你……我不想提关于复合的事情，因为我不想再给你拒绝我一次的机会了。但鉴于今年木叶的冬天真的还蛮冷的，” 他咽了下口水，用锅铲把煎蛋漂亮地翻了个面，接着说道，“所以卡卡西，如果你过年那天没有什么特别的安排的话，我觉得我们还是可以聚在一块儿庆祝一下的，你觉得呢？”

谁让我们两个都是被生活吞噬了亲人，注定孑然一身的人呢。而带土觉得在孤单的前提之上，了无牵挂并不是一件值得自豪的事情。

在东风使劲往窗缝里钻的呼呼声中，带土等待着一个他心里没底的回答。

 

==

“我倒是没什么……问题。”  
卡卡西小心地控制着自己的语速，生怕因为太快而让带土发觉他的紧张。即使脑内疯狂地释放着喜悦的信号，他也并不是很想表现出来。  
自己这辈子也没认认真真地谈过恋爱，和带土交往的时候一直都有些迷茫，就像之前所说的那样，带土在卡卡西的世界里，并不是最特殊的那一个，应该是这样的。  
但是，总感觉哪里不对。  
被他触碰过得身体，夜晚时他在身旁均匀的呼吸，任务中认真思考的表情和一切结束后放松的大笑。  
这都让卡卡西由心生出名为安心的情感。

“值得我舍命的人实在太多，你……真的不特殊。”  
前半句的确没什么可奇怪的，这前半句话，和“特殊”似乎又有那么一点区别。  
他在等着什么。  
等着这个与他完全相反的人的某个回应。  
在有一句没一句的无聊日常聊天中，煎蛋在盘中的面积慢慢地减少着

“多谢你了。”

“……那我先回了，你看你如果有需要帮忙的地方，随时叫我啊。”  
黑发男人在玄关处站着，在手覆上门把的同时这样说了后便开门走了。

房里只剩自己一人了，他想起了以前的一些事情。  
忍者学园门口那颗樱花树开的正盛，挂在树枝上的秋千随着风的去向左右摆动着。带着护目镜的男孩儿别别扭扭地打了个招呼然后快速地将目光移开。显然还是对自己的成绩不是很肯定的样子。

战斗时为了突围摆出了相互掩护的阵势，在中了起爆弹后同队队友奋力推出自己的样子。

外出野营时男孩儿和自己一起躺在草地上，眼睛里映着天空的银河，一脸傻样儿地说着成为火影云云的样子。

 

被通知调到暗部时一脸担忧与不安的样子。

还有……在父亲墓前回想曾经时，他挡着夕阳站在自己身边说剩下的事情就交给我吧的样子。  
过去的点点滴滴不知道为什么在今天晚上一股脑儿地全都涌出来，自己又不是什么老年人，干嘛这么矫情地怀念着曾经。

 

木叶村的夜晚很安静，带土走了以后，世界就只剩下了冰箱中电流通过的声音。

 

===

带土再一次来到公寓门前，并不是他想象中的什么休假日，而是仅仅约三十分钟之后。他刚出门没走几步，就想起卡卡西家里已经没有感冒药了。他在放任前男友自生自灭和慰问发小两个选项里，毫不犹豫地选择了后者。

跑一趟医院并不需要那么久，只是在他从护士手里接过药后，绕了一次漫长的道。他不想那么快就回到卡卡西家里，那样就好像是他迫不及待地要回到卡卡西身边一样。

所以他一边毫无目的——或者说就是为了拖延时间——地在村里闲逛，一边思忖该怎么和卡卡西解释“爱”。他早觉得卡卡西那番话哪里不对，可又说不出个所以然。带土想，若是自己愿意好好说，卡卡西又因为生着病昏昏沉沉，说不定就被自己绕进去了呢？

……说的像他急着赶去和卡卡西复合一样。

开什么玩笑，他从来没有要和卡卡西复合的意愿。他们本来就不应该分开。人家物体运动还有惯性呢，他想，就凭他十八岁那年跑去卡卡西家门口告白的热血和对方弯起眼睛说好的那份感情，即使撤去一切外力，他俩的关系也得一直做匀速直线运动，就像在绝对光滑的水平面上那样。

可现在跑出来一句“爱一个人会愿意为他付出所有，乃至生命”，让那家伙钻了牛角尖。他非得好好撤去这个阻力不可。

 

带土和他十八岁那年一样站在卡卡西家门口，不同的是他手里从路边摘下的野花换成了感冒药。他十分确信自己心里仍是和那时一样，只不过这次不是由卡卡西来开门了。

带土身上带着冬天的气息。他没有钥匙，也不能让卡卡西出来给他开门；于是他开了虚化，穿过墙壁，先是去厨房倒了一杯热水，再去了卡卡西的卧室。

卡卡西被他开门的动作惊醒了。他原来是蜷在被子里的，柔软的白色的头发耷拉在枕头上。他的下半张脸掩在被子里，眼皮抬了一下，“带土？”他的声音闷闷的。

“药。”

他看着卡卡西乖顺地撑起身体，接过水吃药。“我要和你谈谈。”带土说，注意到对方好像比上午烧得更厉害了。

卡卡西抬起头，没什么精神的眼睛从下方望着他，沉默着等他开口。这样反倒是带土不好意思了，他又推了一遍自己刚刚得出的推理过程，硬着头皮说道：“我觉得你的逻辑不对。”

“你说爱一个人会愿意为他付出生命，”他说，“姑且算它是对的好了；那么反过来，愿意为一个人付出生命，就是爱这个人吗？”

“……难道不是吗？”卡卡西靠在床头说，用一种理所当然的语气。

“那就是你的不对了。”带土说，“真命题的逆命题一定是真命题吗？”

“……”卡卡西说，“你说实话，是不是鸣人问你数学作业了。”

“并没有！”带土感觉自己被冒犯了，他生气地说，“那小子从来不会问我！他只找你问！”

卡卡西发出一声短促的气音，笑着伸出手给他顺毛。现在带土知道卡卡西是真的烧迷糊了，他好像都忘了他们已经分手的设定。

这样正好，他心里还是想对我好的。带土从善如流地拉起卡卡西伸出的手，一边捏着他的手指，一边继续说：“这可不对。爱是有很多种的，比如慈母会为孩子付出一切，老师会尽所有能力保护学生，一个重情义的人会用命来拯救挚友……还有我们忍者，会为村子和村子里的人们拼上性命。”

“这些都是爱。但是这些爱是不同的，是亲情，是责任感，是友情，是信仰……”

“你可不能简单地用‘爱情’以偏概全所有的‘爱’。”带土说。

“但你不是特别的……”卡卡西终于想起了自己之前的说辞，他试图把手抽回去，却被带土更加用力地抓住了。

“我不是特别的，”带土说，他的眼睛在昏暗的室内闪着光芒，“可是我只有一个你，你也只有一个我。”

他感觉心脏跳得飞快，里面有什么要爆裂开来。他想起那时候他凭着年轻人的一股子冲劲狂奔去卡卡西家里，手里紧张地攥着采来的野花，终于站定在门前时他怕自己又怂了，于是一鼓作气狂拍门，卡卡西来应门的时候又大口喘着气，同期的女孩子们一起想的台词全忘光了。卡卡西无奈地看着他，以为他又捅了什么娄子，作势要关门，他赶紧抓住那人白皙的手腕，另一只手按住他的肩膀，吼道：“卡卡西我喜欢你！”

好像是有星星落进他的世界，一切都快活地旋转起来。他的心热切地跳动着，那轰鸣声几乎要传达到世界的每一个角落。

“我爱你，卡卡西。”他说。

他看见卡卡西的黑眼睛猛地睁大了。他微张着嘴，唇边的痣随着他的呼吸轻颤。他翕动着嘴唇，似乎想要说什么。

带土不会给他说话的机会。他用手裹住卡卡西发烫的手指，“你愿意让我论证这个命题吗？”

“我……”卡卡西说。他叹息似的闭上眼睛。

接下来带土感到那只手动了动，轻轻回握住他的。

 

他白头发的发小惊诧地睁大眼睛，不可置信地望着他，活像一头受惊的小鹿。他紧张地咽下一口唾沫，怕自己表达得不够清楚，又重复了一遍：“卡卡西，我喜欢你。”他加上一句，“你愿意和我交往吗？”

卡卡西垂下目光，过了很久——也许并不是很久，但是带土的心脏跳得快罢工了，他甚至都不敢去看他。就在他快要放弃等待的时候，卡卡西动了。他轻声说：“为什么不呢。”

带土抬起头。他看见木叶初春的阳光笼罩在卡卡西身上，而他正对着自己笑。


End file.
